Don't Stop Dancing
by VampireDA3
Summary: A YunaAuron one shot. Staged after the last fight against sin. RR please


It was almost over. Their journey was finally nearing its end. For him it was so much more. So many years spent watching and waiting for the kids he led to this end to grow and change the world. It was a lot to ask of them, he knew that. So many years past and the memories still clung to him as clear as the day it happened. Braska's pilgrimage to bring about the calm changed more than just his life, but the life of every living being even if they didn't know it yet. Closing his eye against the light did little to block out barrage of images in his mind. Bittersweet memories that did little to give him hope now

Brilliant blue and green stared back at him as he left her with the only one he trusted to care for the child with her father and himself gone. He apologized and she just smiled back at him.

"I know you couldn't save daddy," Her small fingers reached out to barely touch the long gash that now sealed his eye shut.

"I know you tried."

The apology wasn't for the loss of her father, but for her. What he knew she'd one day have to face. He left her there as he went to carry out his promise to Jecht to watch over his son.

Returning to Spira ten years later was a relief and felt like a knife twisted in his already battered soul as well. It had changed little since he had left, which was a lot more than he could say for the people he left behind. The child he had known then had grown into a beautiful young woman, her smile was still the same though. She threw her arms around him before he had time to stop her.

"Auron!"

A slight grunt was his only reply as he tried to gently pry her off him without literally pushing her away. Silently thanking whatever gods there was that his kimono effectively hid the reaction she had caused within him.

"oooh, looks like we get a legend added to our troupe!"

He scoffed and walked past the redheaded blitzball player. Some legend! If they only knew the truth. Tidus look of confusion wasn't a surprise.

"Don't ask."

"But!"

Auron turned back to look at him and Tidus must have read his expression cause he threw his hands up with a frustrated sigh and trailed along behind him.

He had to grit his teeth as he watched Tidus and Yuna grow closer together. Jealous? No, more of a burning hatred toward their bond that threatened to consume him. Reminding himself that he was dead did little to help. But whenever she wasn't with Tidus he'd often find her walking along side of him. Her smile hiding the fear he could see hidden just behind her blue and green eyes. Even with everything that had happened so far she still seemed so innocent. He envied her for that and prayed she'd never loose that trait.

No matter how often you tell yourself something is impossible and you can't do it you turn right around and do it anyway. She'd always been concerned after the battles when he'd wander away from the group as they tended to their wounds. She passed it off as him being every bit the legend the stories made him out to be or pride if she actually saw him get hit. Neither was true, he was just simply experienced enough to avoid most attacks and his wounds healed almost instantly the times he did get hit. He didn't want to have to explain to her the reason he refused healing was cause he was already dead. Her concern got the best of her after one particularly difficult fight and she followed him to his room at the inn.

He'd just gotten his shirt off and tossed aside when she barged into the room.

"I saw you take that hit!"

"Yuna, I'm fine."

The door slammed shut behind her and she marched over to him. Her face fell slightly as she looked over his chest for the gash she was sure was there.

"I saw the blood on the sand…"

"Already taken care of. I do remember what potions are for."

Her fingertips touched the jagged scar that ran across his torso.

"I..I'm sorry…you could let me help you instead of dealing with everything on your own though."

He let his eye fall closed as her fingertips traced the scar.

"They need you more than I do."

"But…what if I need you?"

The blush lit up her cheeks and any argument he may have had died before it became a real thought. Slender arms circled his neck as she pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips against his. Common sense told him to push her away, but he was already lost to that warm body pressed against his.

Even now he could still feel her soft skin under his fingertips, her warm breath against his ear as her body still trembled in his arms. Opening his eye he looked back ahead of him as she started her dance. The disconnected feeling as his soul tried to separate itself from a broken shell was unnerving more than peaceful. He had hoped for peace, but that had been left behind in the inn room along with an innocence he knew he should feel shame for taking. Love was all he could feel and the guilt for leaving her behind.

She gasped as she spun around to face the group and all eyes turned back to look at him. She halted her dance and just starred back at him.

"Don't stop."

"But I…"

Auron walked out to her and reached up to gently brush the tears off her cheek.

"It's time for me to go."

"Auron please," her staff clattered to the floor as she clung to him.

"Don't leave me like this!"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for one last time.

"I'm sorry, Yuna…I wish things could have been different."

Her hands clutched the front of his kimono as she leaned up. He met her half way in that last tender kiss.

The tears spilled down her cheeks as she pulled back and looked up at him.

"I love you."

He smiled slightly and slowly pulled away from her.

"I know…and I'll always love you."

Picking up her staff she watched him walk away before continuing her dance. Her heart crumbling as the pyreflies scattered into the night.


End file.
